


Things you said

by hiroandashicrap



Series: Tumblr writing memes [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>14. things you said after you kissed me</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. things you said after you kissed me

The kiss had been soft, tender and enough for Hiro to convey his feelings to Tadashi; enough to convey the immoral, sick and twisted love he held for his older brother. After pulling away, Hiro kept his eyes shut and looked down as he couldn’t bear to see the shocked and disgusted look that he knew was on the older Hamada’s face. 

Tadashi hadn’t spoken a single word and the silence was getting unbearable by each passing second but Hiro couldn’t find it in himself to look up, too afraid of what he will see.

He almost flinched when Tadashi spoke up.

“Hiro—”

“Look, I get it alright?” Hiro interrupted quickly, wanting to spill everything before getting rejected by his brother. “I know you’ll never feel the same way about me. We’re brothers, it’s wrong but… I can’t help but love you this way, ‘Dashi…”

Hiro felt himself shaking. This was it, Tadashi was going to leave him now. He was going lose the one person who meant everything to him; who he loved so dearly.

But the last thing he expected was a hand being gently placed on his cheek.

“Hiro, look at me.”

Tadashi’s soft voice was enough to coax Hiro to finally open his eyes and look up. He almost gasped when he was met with the image of his older brother smiling, eyes filled with warmth and love.

“Tadashi… ?”

“You bonehead, I love you too.”

“Wha-what?!” Hiro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You… feel the same way?”

Tadashi chuckled and nodded, fully wrapping his arms around his younger brother. “I always have. For as long as I remember, it’s always been you, Hiro.”

Hiro merely stared at the other in shock, his jaw slacked before his face twisted into anger and he responded by punching the other square on the arm.

“Ow!”

“You idiot! You could’ve said something sooner! I thought I was gonna die from being so nervous!.” Hiro pulled away from the other and crossed his arms, looking away with an exasperated expression.

Tadashi frowned while rubbing his sore arm. “Well I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me.”

Hiro’s only response was a “hmph” to which Tadashi smiled amusingly.

“Aw come on Hiro. Don’t be like that.” The older Hamada gently pulled the other into his arms again but Hiro still refused to look at him, and instead fixated his gaze at the floor with an annoyed pout. “Hey, I’ll make it up to you alright? Just tell me what you want.”

Hiro stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up. “I want Gummy Bears.” He grumbled out, then his face shaded pink. “And… I want a kiss.”

Tadashi smiled after hearing his little brother’s requests and didn’t waste any time to pull him closer and seal their lips together in a loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. things you said when you were crying

_Hiro._ Just thinking about him send a wave of guilt crashing through the fourteen year old teen. Tadashi had vowed that he would do everything and anything in his power to protect his baby brother from harm and danger. **  
**

But how could he when he himself was the dangerous one? How could he shield him from the sick and twisted love that he had managed to grow for him?

Tadashi could already see the look of disapproval on his parents’ face, thinking how he had failed them as their son. That he should be looking after the youngest one, not thinking about kissing his tiny, pink lips until they were both breathless.

The whole situation overwhelmed the older Hamada and the first of many sobs escaped his lips. His whole form was shaking as tears started to stream down his face.

“‘Dashi? Are you okay?”

Tadashi’s eye widened as he instantly shot up from his bed and quickly wiped away his tears so the other couldn’t see them.

“…'Dashi?”

He finally faced Hiro who was looking at him with big, brown eyes filled with concern. Tadashi tried to smile, but he knew it looked strained.

“H-hey buddy. You shouldn’t be up so late.”

Hiro merely sauntered towards Tadashi’s bed and climbed on, wrapping his small arms around the other and holding him tightly.

“It’s okay, I’m here ‘Dashi. Don’t cry.” Hiro said soothingly.

“H-Hiro….” The younger Hamada’s action took Tadashi by surprise but he didn’t waste anytime to wrap his arms around the tiny form, accepting the brotherly gesture. However, that didn’t stop his heart from beating faster than it should.

The guilt returned ten fold and suddenly Tadashi felt so selfish for making his baby brother worry. “Hiro, I’m… I’m fine really. You should go back to bed.”

“Not you’re not! I know something is bothering you. You’ve been acting weird for days.” Hiro looked up at him desperately. “It’s okay, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Tadashi knew Hiro would not let this go, so he had no choice. “I-I…” He sniffled.  "I just… feel like I’m letting down Mom and Dad. That I’m not doing a good job at taking care of you.“

It wasn’t exactly the truth but it wasn’t a lie either. However, the last thing Tadashi wanted to do was to frighten Hiro and telling the younger about his feelings would exactly do that.

Hiro, on the other hand, just stared at the other in surprise. How could Tadashi even think that?

“Y-you think— _unbelievable_ …” Hiro sighed, running a hand through his untamed hair before taking on a determined look. “Okay listen 'Dashi. For as long as I remember, you were always there for me whenever I needed you. Don’t you dare think you’re not doing a good job. You’re doing a great job and I dunno where I would’ve been if you weren’t here for me and… I don’t remember them that much but I think Mom and Dad’ll be proud.”

“Hiro…” Tadashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. When did his little brother became so mature? He knew the ten year old was smarter than half of the adult population of this planet and now Tadashi couldn’t help but feel proud. Hiro was who he was now because of him and that was enough to bring a smile to his face.

“Thank you lil’ bro.” He ruffled the other’s hair affectionately. “You really know how to cheer me up.”

“You’re welcome nerd.” Hiro giggled then let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “‘m still tired though. Can I sleep here?”

Tadashi chuckled. “Of course you can.”

Hiro nodded before they both settled into the bed. He snuggled closer to his big brother and let out a content sigh. “Love you ‘Dashi.” He mumbled into his chest.

“I love you too Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, swallowing the lump growing in his throat. “More than you’ll ever know…”

Hiro was confused at the last part but his tired mind didn’t have enough time to ponder on it. He never really did as he was growing up and brushed it off as nothing but brotherly love. However, it was at the age of thirteen when Hiro realized just how much Tadashi meant to him; how much he wanted him, _needed_ him by side. It terrified him to the point of keeping it a deep, dark secret for the rest of his life.

Then at the age of fourteen, he looked on at the crowd cheering for him after his successful presentation and it was when his eyes landed his brother wearing a proud smile and whose gaze screamed love and adoration did he suddenly realized what all those lingering touches meant whenever Tadashi ruffled his hair, the guilt he held in his eyes whenever his gaze lingered too long and the real meaning behind his all of his ‘ _I love you’_ s. It was then and there that Hiro had decided that he would tell Tadashi that he wasn’t alone in this, that he didn’t have a reason to feel guilty and that Hiro felt the same way.

But when he looked into the flaming inferno, clutching his brother’s hat tightly with tears streaming down his face and his voice hoarse from screaming out for him.

_“Tadashi! Tadashi!”_

He knew he was too late.


End file.
